Luffy: The Pirate Gamer
by Fox Boss
Summary: Luffy and the other Straw Hat Pirates get sent back in time to change their history and save the world. The First Gamer! Luffy. Bigger Crew. Possibly Harem. Sit back and enjoy the chaos!
**Luffy: The Pirate Gamer**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, The Gamer, etc.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

 **"Attacks!***

–Timeskip/Location Change-

(AN/Translation); Numbered ANs will be located at the bottom.

This fic is being done in honor of me and Luffy's B-Day, which is, as you can guess, the same day.

And now, without further ado, I present to you, Luffy: The Pirate Gamer!

* * *

Eight pairs, and one nonexistent pair, of eyes opened up to see a clear blue sky. These eyes belonged to the infamous Straw Hat Pirates; 'Straw Hat' Luffy, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, 'Cat Burglar' Nami, 'God' Usopp, 'Black Leg' Sanji, 'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper, 'Devil Child' Robin, 'Cyborg' Franky, and 'Soul King' Brook.

"Ugh! I feel like a mountain fell on my head." grumbled the crew's swordsman, with most of the others making sounds of agreement.

"Where are we?" asked the crew's sniper, as looked around the beach they appeared on.

"What's the last thing you guys remember?" asked the crew's navigator. All the crew members had quizzical expressions on themselves, which soon turned into looks of shock and horror. The last thing they all remembered was just reaching Raftel, only for what seemed like every Marine in the world to appear out of almost nowhere and attacking them, each one dying in one way or another.

"Are-are we in heaven?" Usopp asked, wearing an expression of shock as he looked around the beach they had appeared on.

"Fortunately for you guys, no." said a voice out of nowhere, causing the crew to get into their respective fighting stances, seeing someone unfamiliar lying down on a sofa.

The person in question was rather simple looking, as was his clothing. He was about 5'5, with dark-brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly plump build. He was wearing black cargo-pants, a dark-green t-shirt with a black unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt, thin rectangular glasses, and a fedora.(This is me.)

The person then shifted into a slouching position, "Before you all ask, you did nearly die, but before you did, I summoned and healed you. I must say, it is somewhat depressing; you had just reached Raftel, only for the Marines to show and attack you. *Sigh* Anyway, I brought you here to 'save the world', so to speak. You see in this world, after you die, it unfortunately falls into one of two extremes. One, the marines take over and slaughter pretty much every pirate out there, ruling the world with an iron-fist of Absolute Justice. Two, Blackbeard destroys the World Government and the world falls into absolute chaos."

As the words sunk into the crew's heads, their eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you? And how did you bring us here? And how do you know that?" asked Nami in a demanding tone.

"I used the powers of my Devil Fruit, the Kami Kami no Mi(God God Fruit), which, as you can guess from the name, gives me the power of a god, I know that because I used my powers to peak into the future. As for who I am, you can call me Fox." Most of the crew gained disbelieving looks on their faces, with the more childish ones looking in awe.

"I know that there are lots of strange and powerful Devil Fruits, but that is too ridiculous." said Nami, as she looked at Fox in suspicion.

Fox smirked at her before raising his hand then snapping. Suddenly a pink cloud appeared above the crew, which started to rain what looked like a brown liquid over them. Luffy, after tasting the liquid excitedly exclaimed, "Chocolate Milk?!" All of the more childish members opened their mouth to catch the sweet liquid, with the more serious ones getting out of it. The reindeer, after sniffing some, changed into his Heavy Point and took a bite of the cloud after pulling some off, "It's cotton candy!" exclaimed the doctor, gaining stars in his eyes, with the others still in it eating the cloud too, soon devouring the whole thing. (Yes, I did just copy Discord.)

The other members were dumbfounded by this, looking at the stranger in awe, Nami soon snapping out of it. "So you can make cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk, that's still not enough proof that you're a god!" exclaimed the thief. Fox smirked at her, snapping his fingers again, causing a cloud to appear above her head, this time it rained jewels. Nami immediately gained Belly symbols in her eyes. "Praise Fox-Sama!" most of the other members shook their heads at her obvious reaction.

"So Fox-san, how exactly can we save the world?" asked Robin with a calm expression looking at the 'god', getting the other crew members attention.

"I'm going to do something that'll cause some major changes in the time-line. I'm going to send you all back to the past, around the same time, about the time Luffy's ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, so about 12 years ago. Doing something like this will take pretty much all of my power; making me a normal human again. First, I have a few things to give you all. Snapping his fingers again, he had summoned what looked to be baby Silver Den Den Mushi and numerous notebooks, the Den Den Mushi's bodies and the notebooks were the crew main colors(the color they usually are or where in the openings, like Wake Up).

"Now before you ask, these are not silver Den Den Mushi, but rather, Platinum Den Den Mushi, one of my own creations. Now, the thing that makes these different from other Den Den Mushi is two things. One, they have a VERY long communication range, as in even on the other side of the world. And two, they are impossible to intercept, so no need to speak in code or anything, unless you're around others." That last one got looks of relief from most of them.

"Now the second thing is a list of people for you to recruit, now before you complain about hating them or them never agreeing to join you, just follow the directions written beneath their names and remember, they have not done anything to you when you go back. You'll also notice that there are people you either never met personally or ran into much later, this is due to some of the changes in the time-line I'm making. Now, whether or not you actually do recruit any of these people is up to you to decide."

"Next is a list of things for you to do to make things go more in your favor in your youth, ways to prevent certain tragedies, etc. These will also help in making your crew bigger and stronger. They will also warn you when a certain event is going to happen, the notebook with appear next to you, on the page where the event in question is about to happen, it will also pull you towards the area where you would be at to best take advantage of that moment."

"Now lastly, is something I need to speak with Luffy about personally." Said Fox, as he snapped, causing the Den Den Mushi and notebooks to go their respective owner, with the crew immediately starting to look through them, and Luffy to appear on the couch with him, and a dome similar to a certain allies technique.(Law's Room) "Luffy, you will have probably the biggest change. You will be getting a new and more powerful Devil Fruit." Luffy immediately started complaining about his already being strong and not wanting to waste all those years of training. "Luffy, I can respect you for being loyal to your hard-earned power, but this fruit will not only make you stronger, but your entire crew, if you can use it right." At the mention of making his friends stronger, Luffy gained a look in his eye, one of hope and excitement.

Fox took a deep breath and held out his hands, as if he was holding something. Soon a Devil Fruit appeared, it took the form of a green spherical watermelon, with glowing blue swirls, which, rather than the normal circular ones, these swirls with like squares. "This is the Gēmu Gēmu no Mi(Game Game Fruit), with this, you will have the power of a video game character. It will replace the Gomu Gomu no Mi when you go back. The fruit will tell how it works. Just call it a Mystery Mystery Fruit." Luffy look of confusion changed to a look of understanding as he nodded.

Fox snapped his fingers once again, taking down the dome, and walking with Luffy to the other, most of which had angry expressions on their faces, which Fox knew the source of, glancing at the notebooks. As he gathered the group together and made sure they each had their Den Den Mushi and notebooks. Fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he raised and stretched his arms apart, then bringing them together in a clap, creating a large thunder-like boom! The crew vanished in a flash of light and a whoosh.

"Good Luck, Straw Hats" Fox then went to his couch, laying down like he did before, and tilting his hat over his closed eyes, which would never open again.

* * *

Well, there's my fic for you, I hoped you all enjoyed it. And for those that celebrate them, Happy Cinco de Mayo, Children's Day, or whatever holiday(if any) you celebrate today.

Please Fav my fic, and if you have any questions, just leave a review, though I might not respond immediately. And flames will be completely ignored. But helpful criticism is allowed.

Anyway, as to how the series will progress, it will start with Luffy in his past, telling the changes he's made, what kind of training he's done, etc, till we get to the point the story begins. It continues till we get to the next original crew member, then there'll be an interlude, telling how they changed their history and so on.

Also, I myself am not much of a gamer, so would anyone be willing help me with the Stats and such?


End file.
